A Lost Cause
by Rin-chanbaby
Summary: Harry normally is very careful about what happens in his life but tonight he let loose just a little. Sitting in a dark bar waiting for something new and exciting to happen, he didn't expect to run into the one guy that wanted to kill him. What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First Harry Potter fanfiction. Would love your feedback.

Chapter 1: Drunk Stupidity

Sitting in the darkest corner of the pub Harry was quite enjoying being alone on a Friday night. Oh who was he kidding he was bored out of his mind. Today was date night for his friends which basically meant everyone hang out without him. Though Harry wasn't bitter about it no, not at all and that is how he found himself finishing of his fifth bottle of fire whiskey that night. Being a single, gay wizard alone on a Friday night sucked. Especially after how Ginny reacted when he told her.

 **Flashback**

" _Harry, you can't break up with me we belong together. Do you hate me now?"_

 _"No I don't but..."_

 _"Then why are you doing this to me?"_

 _"Ginny I'm... well I'm actually gay!"_

 _"What do you mean your gay? You're an idiot and I fucking hate you. Come get me when you realize your mistake. Good-bye!" Ginny then stormed out of the room and the door slammed with a sense of finality._

 **End Flashback**

Harry shivered at the memory and just sat there staring into his now refilled glass. Honestly he couldn't even string his thoughts together until someone sat down across from him. First rule in approaching a drunk wizard, he isn't always as drunk as he seems. Within three seconds of the man sitting down Harry had his wand pressed into the mans jugular making it hurt to swallow.

"Mr. Potter would you please stop stabbing me with your wand? I would like to talk to you."

"What the hell are you doing here Tom?" Harry whispered his AK eyes filled with suspicion.

"Why I'm here to see you!" Voldemort (a.k.a. Tom) said drinking in the sight of Harry. The boy had changed from the scrawny slip of a boy he used to be. He had shoulder length curly raven hair, eyes that glowed like the death curse, and plump rosy lips. His gaze traveled Harry up and down licking his now dry lips at the mouthwatering muscle seen through his tight t-shirt. Harry shivered at the overpowering lust shinning in the ruby snake like eyes. All the while making his own analysis of Voldemort. He was truly gorgeous with his short brown hair and chiseled jaw. His skin glowing with a soft freshly fallen snow look. His lips like cherries , looking soft and full.

"Okay then," he pulled his wand away "Let's talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise like he couldn't believe what I said. I smirked trying to hold in my laughter. This caused him to scowl and pout at me. That was it I started busting a gut and ended up gasping for breath.

"God Tom what are you, a little kid?" He just stuck his tongue out and turned away from me. "Alright I'm sorry, what would you like to talk about?"

"I don't think I should tell you anymore." Voldemort sniffed. "... but Snape gave me some information that Dumbledore had pertaining to you. Did you know that you are in fact my horcrux? No. Or that for me to dieyou have to die as well?"

"The hell, I knew the old man was hiding shit but damn." I say knocking back another glass of fire whiskey. "Wait how do you know he's not just feeding false information to Snape?"

"That's easy he stupidly trusts my most loyal follower. Also it explains our connection."

"I always thought there was something more to the connection." I glanced up at him through my eyelashes and caught a glimpse of lust shining in his eyes. I felt a sudden urge to kiss him. "Maybe we shoultalk about this somewhere more private."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

;Parseltongue;

"Why Harry you're so forward?"

;You'd like that wouldn't you Tom. Or are those lips just made for talking.; I watch as Tom tenses up and cheeks flush. I just want to taste those luscious lips.

Tom P.O.V. :

As Harry slips into parseltongue my Rick twitches and I want nothing more than to ravage his mouth. Harry stands up pulling me and apparates us into a penthouse in muggle London. That's all I'm able to notice because the next minute I'm shoved up against the wall and my mind goes blank as his lips touch mine.

He tugs my hair causing me to gasp as he slide his tongue along mine. It's a fight for dominance and he's obviously winning as I wrap my legs around his waist. I pull back moaning in ecstasy as he grinds our erections together. ;Oh God Harry. Harder, please harder.;

He kisses way down my throat, smirking, as he licks and nips at the sensitive flesh. He responds by rolling his hips and grinding even harder. Suddenly I gasp and my mind is exploding in light as I cum. I groan as he keeps moving against me. I pant searching for any part of him to press my lips to.

;You like that don't you Tom.; I can feel myself nodding, my mind still numb with pleasure. I can hear his silent chuckle.

;Yes, oh God yes. Harry I want you so badly.;

;Soon love, soon.;

I pull head up and press my lips to his desperately. I slip my hand between us and unbutton his shirt. Sliding my hand up his absence, I tweak his nipple while licking at his lips. I can feel his sharp intake of breath as I pull away.

;Oh God Tom don't stop.; He tightens his grip on me causing even more friction. He's driving me insane, all I want to do is tear our clothes off and have him inside of me.

;Why don't we take this to the bedroom?;


	4. Chapter 4

Tom pov:

Harry pulls me away from the wall and carries me a little way down the hall. I feel him kick the door in word and then I'm thrown onto the bed. I lean up on my elbows, watching as his shirt hits the floor and he stalks towards me gracefully. His gorgeous eyes glowing in the darkness.

He grabs me and slides my shirt off, throwing it behind him. He pulls me into a fierce kiss stealing my breath away. I moan as he starts to kiss down my body until he reaches my trousers. He looks into my eyes as he pulls the zipper down with his teeth. I can feel his warm breath ghosting over my cock through my pants, causing delicious shivers. to travel up my spine.

I want him inside me so badly but he keeps teasing. I pulled him to me in a bruising kiss, all former gentleness given over to lust. It's a miracle our lips aren't bleeding yet. He pulls away slowly and then tears off the rest of our clothes. He taps my lips with his fingers and I set them in tasting his skin. It's then when I feel his tongue licking my slit, while his other hand cups my balls. I suck harder hoping to hide my mewls of pleasure. He chuckles and engulfs my dick entirely, tonguing the head in quick flicks. I can't breathe as liquid heat pools in my stomach.

;Harry, it feels so good;

He responds by humming, sending vibrations of pleasure through my body.

;Harry, stop I'm going to cum.;

He just sucks harder and rolls my balls in his palm. Suddenly I feel a wet digit probe my hole and I come undone. I scream my pleasure and arc my back high off the bed.

 _To be continued..._

A/N: hey guys sorry about the late update. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and hopefully I'll be updating tomorrow.


End file.
